Pregnant at 17
by MaggiexxLove
Summary: A.U: Fem. Eren. Eren Jaeger is kicked out of her home when they find out she is pregnant. Now, she and her boyfriend new life will begin. She is happy that his adoptive family is supportive of them. Suck at summaries, forgive me.
1. Positive Sign

Chapter 1

Her life will never be the same again. She didn't regret she did it, she didn't regret who it was with, what she regretted now was asking to keep the relationship a secret.

She was a 'princess', metaphorically speaking, while he was the residential bad boy. Her father was a prestigious doctor, while her mother was a model house-wife. He was an orphan, always moving around until was adopted into a nice family. They didn't share the same circle of friends, they weren't even in the same grade, but after their first encounter, they've been together ever since.

**Flashback**

_**The first time they met:**_

"_Watch where the fuck you're going, damn brat," growled the worst behaved student at Sina High, sophomore Levi Ackerman._

"_Me? You're the one that was running and bumped into me, you fuckin' asshole!" shouted back the new transfer student, freshman Eren Jaeger._

"_What did you call me?"_

"_A FUCKIN' ASSHOLE, don't tell me you're deft too?" _

"_I should kick your ass, you little shit." _

"_Like you could," she told him back. After they went their separate ways, they kept bumping into each_

_other._

_**The mall: **_

_Eren was allowed to go to the mall with her friends alone for the first time. She told them that she would meet them at Forever 21 after she went to the restroom. When they were out of her sight she walked into Hottopic. She always wanted to go in there but her mother would always say, 'a lady should never associate with stores like this.' She knew that was total bullshit. _

_As she walked around she arrived where all their band-t's. She was admiring a Hollywood Undead shirt when a sales associate came up to her. _

"_Do you need any help?" they asked, she turned and was amazed at the sight before her. A deep shade of blue colored eyes, short black hair, pierced lip and gauges. "Ma'am" he said again._

"_I'm sorry, yes, I can't reach that shirt," she told him and he left to look for a step stool. When he returned it dawn on her who he was, "You go to Sina High, don't you?" _

"_Yeah, do you?"_

"_Yeah," she answered with a soft smile that he returned. They began to have small talk until she figured her friends would look for her. She gave him her number, and they've been hanging out ever since. _

**End of flash back**

When the positive sign appeared she didn't cry, she was excited, 'but what if he didn't want it?'

"Eren, honey, is everything alright?" asked her mother as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just washing my face," she shouted back as she quickly hide the pregnancy test and applied an acne removing wash. "What's up?" she asked.

"Just letting you know that dinner is ready. I made your favorite, Salmon," said her mother.

"Okay, thank you, I'll be out in a bit," she replied. She turned on the water and began to wash off her mask. Once she was done she looked at herself, her chocolate brown hair was in a messy bun, her turquoise eyes didn't have their usual gold shine, and her tan skin was pale. That wasn't her looking back. She stepped out her room to her nightstand to grab her phone, the one who had just had one number saved, Levi Ackerman.

To: Grumpy Pants

Sent: 7:25 P.M

Can you bring me a pizza? Mom made salmon again.

She didn't wait for him to reply, she grabbed the phone her father gave her and walked out her room. She was glad that her mother wanted a big house and that her room was the biggest. When she entered the dining room she only saw her older sister. Not that she didn't like her but they only shared the same father, and unlike her, Mikasa was emotionless.

"Where's dad?" asked Eren as she took her set across her sister.

"He was called on an emergency, he doesn't know when he will be back," said Mikasa as she adjusted her utensils. That's what really aggravated Eren, Mikasa always wanted something perfect; she was perfect. Captain of the girls' soccer team, student council president, honor student, studying to be a physical therapist. While Carla is trying to live her life through her daughter: pageants, singing lessons, and her fathers, Baylor School of Medicine.

"Oh," she replied as her mother stepped in with their dinner. When she saw her plate of Salmon, steamed carrots, and white rice, a wave a nausea hit her. "Excuse me," she said calmly and stood from her chair.

"Where are you going?" asked her sister.

"Bad cramp," she said. Once she reached the staircase she ran to her bathroom. She released whatever she had in her stomach, oh how she hated it whenever she had to do this. She went into the drawer she had placed the test in and took it out, knowing her mother will clean in there tomorrow. She stepped out of the bathroom and went to check the other phone, no message. She then placed the test in the drawer she has all the art supplies Levi buys her in case he asks for proof.

When she goes back to the goes back into the dining room, she sees that her mother and sister are almost done with their dinner. She sits and begins to eat.

"Are you okay?" asked her sister.

"Yeah, thanks," she replies quietly, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes.

"So, Eren," begins her mother, "Mikasa and I have heard that the Kirstein boy follows you around like a lost puppy," Eren rolls her eyes. "You don't like him? He's from a good family."

"He's an arrogant asshole, not my type," she scuffs.

"No cursing, young lady, a lady does not use foul language," scolded her mother. "You should give him a try, we can unite the families," smiled her mother, Eren put her fork down and stood from her seat.

"Where are you going?" asked her mother.

"I've lost my appetite, excuse me," she didn't wait for a response and was upstairs in a matter of seconds.

When she entered her room she smelled the pizza she had asked for, her mouth began to water. Her bed wasn't by the door, in fact her room was two full size bed rooms that were connected. In the first room she had her guitar, a mic, a desk with her computer, it was pretty dull. Her actual bed room was behind a curtain the she put when the wall was knocked down. She pulled the curtain to a side to cross and put it back to place. This part of the room was personalized. Deep purple walls, a queen size bed with a black comforter and black pillow cases, an art desk, and her black night stand. Sitting on her bed was the love of her life and baby's father. She smile when he didn't notice her enter the room. His raven hair made his pale skin look transparent. The muscles on his back were seen very clear through his black long sleeve shirt. She got on her bed and crawled over to him, she ran her right hand down his back as she gently kissed his jaw line. She didn't notice that in his hand was the pregnancy test.

"Hey, brat," he said quietly fighting back tear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked when she hear his voice crack.

"Is it yours?" he didn't look up when he asked. She looked down at his hands and stiffened. He turned his body to where his left leg was on the bed and the right was hanging. "Are you?" he questioned, tears were evident in his eyes. She didn't know what to answer, she just looked down to hide the fact that tears were in her eyes. "Eren, please?" she broke down.

"I'm sorry," she said through sobs. He reached over to embrace her. She wanted to shove him off thinking he was mad, but he tightened his hold. She finally hugged back, she felt her shirt begin to get moist on her shoulder where his head was.

"Are you mad?" she asks when she finally begins to calm down.

"Mad?" he pulls back just enough to look at her, "are you kidding?" he asked. He smiles at her and lightly kisses her lips. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I found out just before I texted you. I didn't know how to tell you," she looks him in the eyes. His beautiful blue-steel colored eyes that she loves so much. She felt bad that she made him cry, but she pushed the feeling to the side. He wasn't upset, he was happy, they were going to have a baby.

"Will you marry me?" he asked looking at her. She didn't know what to answer, she stared wide eyed at him. "I don't care what people say, We Love Each other,"

"Yeah," she said in a loud whisper as she nodded. "Yes," she lightly giggles as she kissed him thin lips. "But how are we going to do it? I'm only 17, my parents will never allow me too,"

"I'll handle it," he smiled. "I'll handle everything, don't worry," he said as he kissed her again.

Before they knew it, it was already 10 at night, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms again. But unlike the other times, they were going to get a rude awakening. They didn't hear when someone walked into the room, they didn't hear when the curtain was pulled back, but Levi felt he was being stared at. Eren felt it too and opened her sleepy eyes, Levi felt her and woke up as well. They both eyed the man standing at the foot of the bed. Eren abruptly sat up to stare at her father, Levi followed.

"D-d-d-dad," she stuttered, gripping one of Levi's hands.  
>"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here!?" he growled, ready to kill them both. Neither spoke. "Answer me!" he shouted. Eren flinched and Levi lightly squeezed her hand.<p>

"N-nothing," she said, Levi heard her fighting her tears.

"This doesn't look like nothing!" he shouts back. Carla and Mikasa came running into the room, scared that someone had broken in. They stop when they saw Eren getting yanked off the bed by Grisha.

"Let her go," growled Levi as he jumped off the bed to pry Eren from her father's grip.

"Dad, you're hurting me!" she cried as she fought her father's grip.

"You fucking whore, bringing a man into you room!" said her father as he slapped her. She fell to the ground crying in pain.

"You fucking bastard!" shouted Levi as he charged at Grisha. "Don't you every lay a hand on her!" he landed on quick jab to Grisha's jaw. Before he could retaliate Levi was already at Eren's side, while she cried hysterically holding her check.

"Baby, you're ok," Levi told her quietly.

"The baby?" she whispered as she placed her hand on her belly. "Levi, the baby," she cried. Everyone else in the room froze.

"They're okay, baby, he's strong like him mother," he cooed to her with a light kiss, as he hugged her.

"Get out!" shouted her father, "You get out of this house and never return," and he stomped out the room followed by Carla.

"Come on, baby, let's go," he told her as he helped her up, unaware that Mikasa was still in the room.

"E-eren, a-are you s-s-sure?" asked her sister. They both ignored her, "Eren?!"

"What, Mikasa?! Are you gonna tell me what a fuck up I am again, huh?! Are you gonna say I should get rid of it?! What?!" shouted Eren at her sister, finally voicing herself for once.

"That is bullshit and you know it," said her sister angrily.

"Bullshit? I'm always getting compared to you, by everyone!" shouted back Eren, finally releasing everything she felt about everyone she lived with.

"Brat, let it go, let's get your stuff ready, you're coming to my place," said Levi turning her to face him. "Where are your bags?"

"In my closet, all my clothes are in there," she said in a stern voice, ignoring her sister again.

"Your art supplies?" he asking if she was going to take it or not.

"That's going in my school bag, I left most of my books in my locker so it's empty," she said when she finally gathered all her toiletries. "We're leaving through the front door," and with that she walked out her old room with her school backpack, and a medium sized black and white zebra print suit case, while Levi carried the rest.

"Eren, please don't go," cried Mikasa as she followed her sister down the stairs, she was ignored again. "Eren!"

"No Mikasa, I'm done, with everything, I won't be back," and with that she arrived at the door. Luck for them the front door was in the living room. She was now face to face with her parents, "I'm not coming back, don't look for me. I assume I'm already dead to you, so do not intervene in my life." She opened the door, she and Levi stepped out. Once she slammed the door close she felt the weight from her shoulder life away.

"Are you ready?" asked Levi, she nodded and they both walked a block to where Levi parked his car.

The car ride to Levi's was in peaceful silence. She was glad she left the phone her parents gave her; Mikasa was probably calling it like crazy. She was glad the phone Levi gave her a few months back was under his name so they couldn't track it. Eren wasn't conceded like many people thought, but like everyone at her school she assumed that a principle's salary wasn't enough, she was wrong. Her eyes widened when they arrived at an entrance of a gated community. Levi punched the code in and the gates opened. "Wow," she whispered thinking he didn't hear her. The street they were on went around a massive water fountain that was illuminated at the bottom with bright lights. As they drove into the actual neighborhood she was beyond words. After two right and three left turns, they arrive at another gate, but this one had a upper case S on both doors. Levi buzzed the intercom.

"_How can I help you?"_ asked a sweet female voice.

"Isabel, it's me," replied Levi.

"_Big brother's home, yay, it's opening_," said the sweet voice as the gate opened. Again, Eren wasn't conceded but she wondered why Levi lived in gated house, inside a gate community, and drove a beat up '67 Chevy Impala SS. What amazed her more was the house when it came into view. A mansion that resembled a castle, three stories, a tower on each side, stone, two staircases that lead to the entrance, next to it was what looked like a garage, but that was all she could see for now. Levi pulled up to the house she saw principle Smith standing by the entrance.

"Shit," scuffed Levi when he saw his adoptive father.

"What is it?" she asked a little frightened.

"Erwin is still up," he answered as he turned his car off.

"Is that bad?" she asked worry laced her words.

"I was hoping he'd be asleep and we could tell him in the morning," he said as he opened the door. "I got it," he said when he saw her do the same. He walked in front of the car to the passenger side and opened the door.

His adoptive father's eyes widened when he saw his one of his top students step out the car. Her hair was everywhere; dry makeup stains on her chubby tan cheeks, red nose, puffy red lips, pajamas, slippers, and a pull over hoodie what was too big for her slider frame. What scared him was that she had a backpack and a purse with her. He didn't take his eyes off her, so he didn't notice Levi pulling her lugged out the trunk.

"Levi, what is Ms. Jaeger doing here?" asked Erwin Smith, Levi's adoptive dad, and Sina High's principle.

"I'll tell you inside, I'm going to take her to my room," was the only thing Levi answered as he passed him. Erwin felt something was wrong because he wasn't told to 'fuck off', called 'shit-brows', and was given a partial answer.

"Eren, are you okay?" he questioned.

"N-not r-real-ly," she stuttered fighting back tears. "C-can I come i-in?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll make some tea," was all he said as he and Eren entered the home.

Eren followed Levi up to his room on the third floor. She didn't step inside, she just waited for him at the door.

"Your dad is waiting for us down stairs," she said quietly as he looked at her. He nodded and made his way out his room. They walk downstairs was quicker than what she would have liked. Levi entered the kitchen first holding here hand as he tried to hide behind him. He led her to a rectangular, marble table with six out of the eight chairs occupied. She knew who Erwin was but the others were new faces.

"Levi, why is Ms. Jaeger here?" asked Erwin not expressing his concern.

"Why do you both look like you've been crying?" questioned a tall boy with ash blonde hair, he seemed to be the oldest of the four children that were in the kitchen. Levi ignored him.

"Big brother, are you ok?" asked a short red head that looked no older than 15, and who's pigtails didn't help. Eren and Levi walked to the remaining two chairs to sit. Everyone was amazed at how gentle and loving Levi was being towards Eren. The only other people he would worry about were his siblings. He helped her take a seat, she smiled.

"I can still take care of myself, just give me a few months," she whispered, he smiled at her. He sits down next to her and takes her hand in both of his.

"B-big bro-ther?" questions Isabel. They both look at her, and she gasped at what she saw. "A-are you okay?" she asked Eren as she stood to examine her wound. "Farlan, bring me some ice, please and some pain killers." Her sweet childish voice changed. "Levi, if you did this to her, I'll kick your ass like no tomorrow," she growled at him.

"I'm fine and it wasn't him, I promise," she tried to give Isabel the reassuring smile, but her vision was beginning to blur as her emotions tried to break through. That's when Farlan walked back to the table with the ice, bottled water, and the pain killers.

"It was her dad," said Levi trying to contain his anger.

"Dr. Jaeger?" asked Erwin, and he received a glare from Levi.

"Please don't say that name again," Eren said weakly holding back her tears.

"Erwin, she's um- we're um" he stuttered trying to look for the right word.

"She's pregnant, right," asked Erwin's dad, Erwin Sr., Eren nodded.

"She's what?!" shouted Erwin, Farlan, and Isabel.

"How far along is she?" asked a thin, blonde hair, blue-eyes woman Eren imitate recognized as Esme Smith, Miss. Maria Beauty Pageant winner five years in a row.

"I-I just found out today, ma'am, I'm sorry" began to cry Eren, if looks could kill Esme would be overkill. Levi embraced Eren again, whispering "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise."

"It's okay, dear," said a much older female, as she glared at Esme, "do you think Erwin was planned? Nope, I was high and in the back of his father's van," said the old woman and smiled.

"Nana," Isabel whined. Eren smiled and looked at Levi.

"It's a good thing I was sober, and we were on my bed," she laughed along with Levi.

"How come we never met her, or knew of her?" asked Erwin Sr.

"It was my idea sir; I didn't want anyone to know, just in case they told my parents. They aren't fond of the idea of choosing your own fate," she answered.

"And now that she's knocked up you brought her here," scuffed Esme.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here," she growled at her. Everyone but Erwin and Esme laughed.

"So, cutie, what's your name?" asked Erwin Sr.

"Eren, sir," she replied.

"Sir was my father, you can call me Gramps," Eren smiled. "The third floor belongs to the kids, as you've see, you can either share a room with Levi, or take one of the free rooms. The room next to Levi's is vacant so we can turn it into a nursery," she smiled again.

"I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow at noon, it's been a long night, go get some sleep, all of you," said the one called Nana.

"Since it's like almost midnight, can we not go to school?" asked Isabel childishly.

"You're going, Levi and Eren are not," chuckled Nana.

"But she's my sister now, I've never had a sister and I want to do sisterly thing, and going to doctor's appointments is a sisterly thing to do," she whined.

"You can go to the next one if you like," said Eren with a smile.

"Yea, I'd like that," Isabel smiled back.

"Good night," said Eren as Levi motioned her to follow him to the room. They made the short trip to the staircase and up the stairs they went.


	2. Fight between sisters

**Hello, so here is chapter dos, of this story. For some strange reason, this story is much easier for me to write, idk why. So yeah, hopefully I can do much more frequent updates for this one. Let me know what you guys think.**

**If you haven't checked out 'It's was you all along', Check it out. - I can't believe I just did that -_- **

**Besos**

**-MaggiexxLove**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

They carefully made their way up the stairs. Now, they were both calm, but still worried on how to proceed. Everyone but Esme accepted the situation, now if only her family did the same for her.

Levi opened his bed room door, and motioned her to step in first. She was amazed at what she saw when he turned on the lights. White, clean walls, black curtains, black comforter on the king size bed placed perfectly, two nightstands on each side, black desk, a dresser, and a 60'' LED plasma tv hanging on the wall opposite to the bed. She was amazed at what she saw. She heard the door close, and a few seconds later he gently placed his hands on her perfectly shaped hips.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Ackerman," he said as he nipped on her neck.

"Thank you, Mr. Ackerman," she replied holding back a moan.

His hands begin to rom her body, and she gladly accepts it, "you know, this is what got us in trouble in the first place right?" he mocked.

"I know, but I'm okay with it," she admitted to herself. He began to lead her to her new bed.

Knock knock

"Go, away," growled Levi as he stirred awake, waking Eren in the process.

"Big brother," chimes Isabel as she lets herself into his room.

"Shit!" shouts Eren and hides under the convers.

"Isabel, go away, fuck," he growled again.

"But big brother, I wanted to tell you guy's good luck at the doctors."

"We are naked, can you please leave," came Erens muffled pleas.

"That's what got you in trouble in the first place," mocked Isabel as she dodged a pillow thrown by Levi.

"Get out!" he shouted and she finally left with a giggle. "Sorry, she does that every morning."

"It's okay, at least she tries to be in your life, unlike mine," she tells him as she takes off the blanket.

"Oh, I am never gonna get tired of this," he says as he checks out her upper body. Eren playfully smacks his arm, "Ouch, abuse," she rolls her eyes. "Do you want to go to school until we know what time's the appointment?" he asked.

"Do we have too?" she whines.

"Nana said that we didn't have to but I don't like being home when Esme is s-"  
>"She's a bitch," interrupted Eren as she got off the bed looking for her clothes.<p>

"Yeah," Levi smirks and begins doing the same as her.

For the first time in her life she was going to dress how she wanted to school. This was the real Eren Jaeger, not the Eren that wanted to go to Baylor but the Eren that wanted to go to an Art School. After she was done getting ready she admired her work. Her long chocolate brown hair was up in a messy bun, just the right amount of eyeliner, wine red lips, a fitted black Nightmare before Christmas t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, and a pair of black flat she bought at Aldo a few weeks back. She really liked how she looked, and the only other person who has ever seen her like this was Levi. When she stepped out the bathroom she saw that Levi was already gone. She quietly makes her way down stairs to see if he was there, and sure enough, he was sitting at the table with his siblings and Erwin. No one saw her enter the kitchen, she quietly said a 'Good Morning', and before anyone could answer Isabel was already giving her a tight hug. And she full heartedly gave one back.

"So, since you are now my sister, we can ride together to school with big brother," said Isabel with a sweet smile.

"Yeah," she smiled back.

"You should save out numbers just in case something were to happen, you can get a hold of us," said Erwin as he stood up to make them breakfast.

"Yeah," she said and pulled out the phone Levi gave her and handed it to Isabel first.

"You have the same phone as big brother," smiled Isabel as she keyed in the number. After she was done she saw that beside her the only other contact she has was Levi. "Only two numbers?" she questioned.

"That's my second phone, I left the one my parents gave me at their house," said Eren after Farlan handed her phone back.

"Well, you are one of us now, so things will be different now," smiled Isabel, "Like I've said before, I've always wanted a sister and now I have one and a nephew or niece," Eren lightly chuckled at Isabel's words.

"Yeah, we stick together, always," smiled Farlan.

The rest of the morning at the Smith's went pretty fast, she had failed to notice that she was the only one dressed and ready for school during breakfast. When everyone else can downstairs she was amazed by how they were dressed. Levi was in a short sleeve V-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and his signature knee high combat boots. Farlan's hair had the messy look going, a white long sleeve shirt with 'Son's of Anarchy' logo on it, black rude skinny jeans, and white Vans. Isabel was an odd case, not that she was judging, but she had on a hot pink shirt with Olaf from frozen on it, white skinny jeans, blue high top convers, a black scarf, no makeup, and had her crimson red hair in pigtails. She was too busy wondering about Isabel's outfit that she didn't notice that Levi had his signature leather jacket in hand.

"It's cold outside this morning, I don't want you getting sick," he said as he gently tossed her the jacket.

"Really?" she asked dumbfounded.

"It's the middle of December," answered Farlan.

"Yeah, we are only one week away from Christmas break," she chimed as she threw her fist in the air, and they all laughed.

"Let's go," said Levi as he walked out before them.

Unlike the car ride to his house, the way to school was exciting. Isabel was rambling on about some girl that is their friends and that she cuts all their hair, but like Levi and Farlan she only half heard her. When they arrive at the school she saw many people staring at them. But it was pretty obvious why, she was Eren Jaeger, one of the top ten of all the juniors. He was Levi Ackerman, top senior but also the most misbehaved student at Sina High. They aren't supposed to know each other, let alone be friends, or in their case be a couple. But here they are, getting out of the same car with his family, dressed different, and carrying his baby. She didn't care. Levi took her hand interlacing their fingers while Isabel and Farlan worked on either side. Everyone stared at them as they passed, most were shocked, but, hey, they didn't care. When she saw her friends come to view she turned away and played it off that she was distracted.

"So, where's your first class?" asked Farlan when they neared her friends. He saw her tense up as they neared a group of students.

"I have AP Economics with Mr. Miller, you?" she asked looking at him.

"Same, and Isabel is in that class too," he smiled at her.

"Really, I've never seen you?" she replies feeling bad about not ever seeing him.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were in that class either," he says as he nervously scratches the back of his head.

"I didn't know you were their either, I have someone to sit with," she smiles at him. She turns to face Levi, "Can you carry me to class, I don't feel like walking," she pouted.

"Fine," he huffed trying to keep the façade he created for himself. He halted, took her book bag, handed it to Isabel, and knelt down so she could climb on his back. Once he knew she was on securely, he began to run and did a couple spins.

"Levi, STOP!" she laughed as well as Isabel and Farlan, while he just smirked. Isabel then jumped on Farlan's back and he spun her too.

"EREN!" they all hear a male shout her name. They turned around, and sure enough, the school's asshole was walking their way.

"Ignore him, I always do," she said as she rolled eyes. They turned around and kept walking.

"EREN!" they heard again.

"What?!" she shouted back and Levi turned around to face the guy.

"What the hell are you doing with theses losers?" he asked, trying to intimidate them.

"Fuck you, horse-face," she said back. She felt Levi tense beneath her. "You're not a loser," she said softly she kissed him on the check.

"What did you call me?!" growled Jean.

"Do you know him?" asked Levi showing no emotion.

"He's in our Economics class," answered Isabel, her tone and mood totally different. Levi smirked.

"Oh, the horse you say follows you around like a puppy?" Levi questions Eren.

"The one and only, can we go before I throw up," whined Eren.

"Is acting like a fucking brat a symptom?" asked Levi as he turned to walk into the school.

"For me, yes," she laughs as he makes his way to the building.

When they entered the school, Levi dropped her off at her locker before running to his. It sucked because they were arranged by grade and surname, so they were all spread out.

"Hi, Eren, you look different, new look?" stated the girl who's occupied the locker next to hers.

"Hi, Mina," she smiled, "No, just felt like dressing comfortably."

"Looks good, it suits you perfectly," Mina stated with a genuine smile. "See you in math," the girl waved and walked off.

"Bye," said Eren with a smile. At least she now knows Levi was being honest with her.

"Eren!"

"Great, first Jean and now Mikasa," groaned Eren. "I'm late for class, see ya'" she told her sister coldly.

"We need to talk," said Mikasa as she neared.

"Don't want to talk, everything was said last night. Like I said, 'Don't intervene in my life' ever again," and with that she walked off.

"Eren, stop!" shouted Mikasa as her sister walked off. "We can fix this, just talk to dad."

"Fix what? There's nothing to FIX," growled Eren as she faced her sister, unaware people were beginning to staring.

"Yes, there is!" shouted Mikasa, "don't ruin your life."

"Ruin my life?" asked Eren annoyingly, "my life is NOT RUINED!" she shouted defensively.

"Yes it is, Eren, you're seventeen years old. Your life is barely starting,"

"You're right," mocked Eren, "and you know what, I'm glad this happened to me, you know why? I'm finally free. Free from you, free from mom, and free from dad," and she tried walking off again.

"Don't walk away from me!"

"I dead to you, remember. I bet Grisha is probably glad he only has one child now," Eren sarcastically laughed.

"No, Eren, he's not, he's just hurt like the rest of us," softly said her sister.

"No, he's just mad that I won't keep your family name going," she spat.

"What has he done to you? You were never like this,"

"I always have, I just never voiced it," she shrugged like a child as she faced her sister.

"So you did this out of spit?" asked her sister, "just to get back at us? Real mature, what did he trick you into fucking him, huh?" her sister mocked.

"Don't you dear talk about him! You don't even know him, or his family!"

"What family, Eren, he's an orphan. Who's name is it gonna have, huh? How is he going to support you and that thing?" and that was Eren's breaking point. Before her sister could register what happened, she ended up on her ass with a broken nose.

"Don't you dare disrespect him or our family, you don't know us, and you don't know shit! AND DON'T YOU FUCKIN TALK ABOUT MY KID! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" she shouted.

"Eren!" shouted Levi when he broke through the crowed followed by his siblings and Erwin.

"You can stay the fuck out of my life!" she shouted at her sister and walked over to her new family.

"You did this!" growled Mikasa at Levi as she stood up. "You did this to her!" shouted Mikasa.

"No, he didn't, you just never took the chance to actually get to know me," said Eren fighting back tears.

"Eren, getting emotional like this is bad for the baby," whispered Isabel into her ear. Eren acknowledged her with a slight node.

"Ima be sick," loudly whispered Eren covering her mouth as she ran to the nearest restroom.

"Sister," shouted Isabel as she followed her.

"Stay away from Eren, stay away from my family, stay away from me, and stay the fuck away from my brat," venomously growled Levi before he left to look for Eren, followed by Farlan.

"Get to class," sternly said Erwin to the crowed of students. "Mikasa get to the nurse, or go home," he told her before he walked off.


End file.
